


Kinder Surprise

by DashWrites



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Egg Laying, M/M, Mikey laying eggs, Mpreg, Very protective Leo, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashWrites/pseuds/DashWrites
Summary: Being heavy with eggs is the best excuse to not do training or anything for that matter, while it all seems fun and games when the time comes to deliver the eggs how will Michelangelo cope? and will it be plain sailing for the mutant turtle!I don't pretend I know anything about the medical stuff! but I tried my best ahhh ~This was a request from the wonderful Turtle-sketches! While I've never written LeoxMikey I have to say I totally enjoyed this one! Hopefully you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it.~ Dash





	Kinder Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turtlesketches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlesketches/gifts).



Kinder Surprise!  
LeonardoXMichelangelo

“ Really Mikey..? You ate the WHOLE damn bag and think I'm not gonna beat ya up why?”  
Michelangelo was sat sprawled across the couch, pillows, blankets- you name it and he had them around him, looking semi comfortable in what almost could be described as a pillow fort.  
More noticeable than the bedding was pile of empty packets and boxes of junk food thrown around him, including a bag of snacks that apparently Raphael wasn't too keen on sharing.

“ Because-”  
Mikey struggled to roll onto his side, while he was always the chubbiest out of his brothers, his current figure was round and plump to the point it was incredibly hard for the orange-banded turtle to do anything.  
Of course he wasn't one to let the opportunity go to waste and was milking every moment of the situation. He was almost at his limit, trying to reposition took so much energy and when he felt the need to lie front, back or side every few minutes it became tedious.  
“ Because..”  
“ Don't ya say it's 'cause you're pregnant. I'm sick of ya going on and on..I swear it's worse than the time you won the Battle Nexus tournament.”

Raphael was fuming. While that wasn't particularly unusual, in recent weeks he was slowly reaching his breaking point, the fact he wanted to smash his clenched fist anywhere near his pregnant little brother’s face was a sure sign of the nerves in the air right now.  
“ You don't understand dude, I just had to eat them all.”  
“ That's a filthy lie and yer know it..I'm gonna p-”

“ You're going to do what Raph?”  
Materialising out of seemingly nowhere the leader was on the scene, his voice carrying a warning as chocolate orbs narrowed on the other.  
Leo made his way to stand between Raph and Mikey as he stopped in front of the couch, arms folded across his plastron, making his stand.

“ Stop protecting him Leo, he's become such a spoilt slob and yer appearing like his personal guard dog when he needs ya routine is driving me crazy.”  
From the couch Mikey simply rolled his eyes, grimacing as he attempted to move to lie on his plastron, his carapace so sore these days from the additional weight.

“While we are havin' this argument, ya know what? Speaking of going crazy..no patrols for the last few weeks? When did yer last sleep? I seen ya pacing around when we coulda been out there makin' a difference. I need to do something..”  
Raph spat those words, his tone dangerous as he took a step closer towards his brothers, almost instantly Leo began to close the gap before replying.  
“ This is a discussion, not an argument. And it won't be for much longer, Don says any day really...and you know Sensei has said no patrol till we all have a clear mind or it's dangerous. ”  
Leo replied, losing interest in starting a shouting match with his temperamental brother the moment Mikey let out a groan. At once turning to his need with one more warning look in Raph's direction.  
“Till YOU have a clear mind he means, geez..screw it I’m going ta see Case.” Raph replied, pointing an accusing finger in Leo's direction before grasping his own masking tails, squeezing them between emerald digits in frustration.

“ Take your cell-shell and be safe.” Leo added, glancing over his shoulder a moment to watch the shorter turtle throw him another sour look before heading out, the elevator door slamming evident of the others departure. 

Once they were alone, Leo visibly relaxed as he sat down beside Mikey, reaching a hand out to rub his carapace gently, doing anything he could to soothe the younger turtle.  
“ He's so cranky you'd think he was the pregnant one.” Mike concluded with a snort, letting our a hum of appreciation, wiggling his hulking form in enjoyment to the others pampering fingers against his sensitive shell.  
“ You don't have to wind him up, even if you're bored.”  
“ Bored? Are you kidding me? I get up when I like, no training, play video games or read comics all day..and just eat what I want- nah bro this is the good life.”

Leaf green digits snaked under the splayed form, worrying the knot from Mikey's belt free while Leo listened, shaking his head and letting out a sigh. He pulled the leather away, wondering if that at all would aid the turtle in feeling more comfortable.  
Leonardo didn't want to scare his brother, but he couldn't help thinking of what Mikey was about to go through, deciding it was best for him to believe that he truly was living the 'good life' for the moment.

“ If you say so Mikey.” Leo said with a chuckle, moving to his feet, waiting for other to turn the page of the comic he was indulging in before planting a kiss on his temple, lowering his beak to gently nuzzle the round turtle, who let out a low chirp before returning the gesture. 

\---

 

A few days later.

“ Donnie?!”  
“ Donatello.”

A few days had passed, it had been a relaxing morning. All four turtles and their father had not long shared a large breakfast, and for once conversation had come easy, nothing strained or fake.  
Splinter had gone to meditate, Don had headed off to his lab leaving the other three turtles in the entertainment area.

Part of the way through the movie they'd decided on, Mikey had become restless, trying to change position so much he was wearing himself out.  
Leo had noticed, his usual stoic mask displaying the worry and doubt that was creeping up on him.  
Unable to leave the nagging thought in his head any longer Leo rose to his feet.

“ Mikey? Do you want me to help you to bed? You have more space than here an-”  
That's when Mikey doubled up in pain, the look of pure terror etched into his face, baby blue eyes looking up at Leo desperate for his help, one hand reaching out to grasp his brother's wrist shakily.

Raphael didn't need telling, it was his voice filling the lair as he sprinted toward the lab.  
“ Raph?” Donnie rose from his current project quickly lifting the visor from his face and dropping the torch that was in his hand.  
“ Mikey” Was all Raph needed to say as the olive turtle darted to his desk, grabbing a large box of items he'd clearly collected ready for the occasion.

 

Raph lead Donnie to the couch, soft hazel eyes at once running over Mikey's form.  
“ I think it's happening.” Was all Leo said, his gaze fixed on his lover as he ran a hand over Mike's dome shaped head, one arm wrapped around him.  
The poor orange-banded turtle was trying to curl into a ball against his brother, sweat dripping down his forehead.  
“ It's kinda like I gotta go..like really bad.” Mike tried to explain, one eye pinched closed, unsure what to do with himself, his body doubled over and pushing against Leo in the hopes he could somehow fight away his pain.

“ We need to get him to the nursery, pronto...I have no idea if that's contractions and if it is how many or how long a mutated turtle would have them for.”  
Don was already moving, rushing ahead to set everything up.

“ C'mon Mikey, let's get ya to Donnie.”  
Raph muttered, walking to Mike's other side about to place a hand on the other, until a deep growl stopped him in his tracks,the sound going straight through him, lifting his eyes to lock onto Leo's, the older turtle being the source.

“I've got this.” Leo's clipped voice growled as he slipped out from beside Mikey, Raph still stunned by the display took an uneasy step back as he tried to comprehend what had just transpired.  
Raph watched as Leo lifted the youngest bridal style, which given the pure size Mikey was now, a huge strain on the much thinner turtle's body.  
Still the crimson-banded turtle didn't dare approach again, the very primal and animalistic sound coming from Leo was very out of character and with all the stress going on around, just this once Raph knew to back off.

That didn't mean he didn't follow along behind the pair, wanting to be there in case Leo fell or did need a hand after all.  
Still Raph waited outside not quite sure he really wanted to see anything that was going to happen, but if he was needed he'd be there.

“Set him down on all fours if you can, it's more natural that way...stuff as many bean bags and blankets under and around him..just leave his rear elevated on one.”  
Don instructed, watching as Leo seemed to naturally almost build a nest around the other, Mikey panting and letting out pained groans and pitiful whines, digging in to the bedding with his feet as if trying to move sand or dirt from under him, creating a hole ready to deliver his eggs.

Again Mikey clenched, digging his hands into the bedding, painful groaning escaping the poor turtle.  
The leader moved to squat in front of Mikey, letting the sea green turtle rest his chin on one knee, the pair making eye contact as one arm moved to rest on Mike's shoulder giving him an encouraging squeeze.  
“ D-Don't leave me bro.”  
“ I'm not going anywhere.”  
“ Man...ugh..” Mikey's body doubled up again, his back feet digging into the bean bags, this time he lifted his tail, the tiny appendage looking far thicker than usual, his back end lifting up and down.  
“ Hurts.” He managed to say, closing both eyes tightly and grinding his teeth.

“ I'll check you over Mike, maybe set up a drip..I need to make sure you're okay to be doing this.” Don explained, making his way over to the box a few feet away, his equipment laid out and ready.  
The dangerous growl stopped him in his tracks, frowning when he took once look at the azure banded turtle, those were not the eyes of his older brother.  
Desperate to get to Mikey, Don chanced a step forward, only to see Leo's posture change, his lips curl back in a snarl.  
“ Back off, Don.”  
The leaf-green turtle would do him serious harm, his body language and wild eyes told Don as much. Still he needed to act fast. If Mikey had complications Leo was going to be an obstacle that simply couldn't be there.

The genius hadn't thought of this, he had everything else sorted for almost any scenario, he hadn't for a moment expected Leo to be so protective that he intended on harming his brothers.  
Mikey's body shook again, a scream escaping the round turtle, chubby legs splaying to the side as he still attempted to dig, Donnie knew he had little time before Mikey started to attempt to pass eggs.

Knowing time was precious, Don's mind formed the best plan he could come up. He had packed some sedatives, a mild douse that he'd hoped would relax Mikey in giving birth if he became stressed.  
Still Leo was leaner, meaning if even a small amount entered him it would cause a reaction quickly enough to eliminate the leader as a problem.  
Leo's attention was on Mikey, one hand rubbing the hurting turtle's shell while the other cupped his face, whispering words of encouragement to his youngest sibling, while it was a tender sight to behold, Donatello still couldn’t chance letting Mikey's vitals slip.

Taking out his cell, Don's fingers brushed over the keys, quickly sliding it away as he readied the needle, taking a testing step towards the pair, at once he had Leo's full attention.  
“ I said back off, Donnie.” Leo's voice was cold, it was as if he was possessed by something, his instinct to protect that strong showed just how much the sea green turtle meant to him.

“ NOW Raph.”  
In the time Don had approached the pair, Raph had received the text from his brother. Having witnessed Leo for himself, he knew exactly what the problem was and had put two and two together when he spotted the needle in Don's hand.  
With that moment of distraction Raph had managed to enter the room and get behind Leo, pulling the snarling turtle away from Mikey, getting his brother in a headlock in an attempt to subdue him.  
Don saw his chance, quickly administering the needle into Leo's arm. Their usual calm leader was making life hard for Raph, the uneven flooring simply didn't help, yet the stronger turtle won out as the sedative started to take effect, Leo's eyes blinking as he fell against Raph.

“ Easy Fearless..”  
Raph muttered, lowering himself and the leader to the ground, a respectable distance from Mikey and Don.  
He simply held the subdued turtle to his form, while Leo wasn't out cold he was aware what was going on around him but far less stressed and more importantly, less aggressive.

Don at once started going over Mikey's vitals, luckily everything seemed fine as he took a moment to hook him up to a drip, having no idea if the eggs would appear now or in the near future.  
“ L-Leo..!”  
“ He's just here, Mike.” Don whispered, running a damp cloth over the turtle's head. Raph leading Leo to sit near Mikey's eye line, watching the youngest relax now he could see the other and vice versa.

Luckily, Mikey had no objection in letting Don touch and care for him, his poor body starting to rock back and forth his contractions were getting closer together, causing sharp cries and whimpers to escaping parted lips.  
“ Hmphh...”  
“ Ugh-”  
Mikey suddenly seemed to spasm, at once Donnie was behind him, a hand lifting his tail, checking the slit.  
“ That's it, push..push.”  
“ Tryin-g” Came the grunting reply, the young turtles voice high, almost screaming out as he spoke.  
Mikey's feet began flailing wildly, his knuckles white as he muffled another scream.

While Raph's face was horrified, he did his best to look away, there where just some things you shouldn't see and to Raph, this was one of them.  
“ Mikey..”  
Leo slurred slightly, the effects from the light sedative already being fought off by the mutagen in his veins, luckily he seemed far calmer and with eyes only for Mike now the process had begun.  
“ Ah-Ah-shiiiit-”  
His face flushed a deep red, Mikey strained and pushed with all of his might- everything below laid out bare for anyone looking as the first egg started to appear.  
“ Ahh I-can't do this.”  
Mikey screamed, scrabbling desperately with the half laid egg stuck inside his already stretched body.  
“ Hang on, I'll try get something to help.” Don released Mikey's tail quickly, collecting another needle and giving the poor turtle something for the pain, before grabbing the VE. ( Ventouse ) from his gathered collection.

Confident the vacuum would work, Don got to work reaching in and applying the suction device to the egg.  
“ Push, come on Mikey.”  
With a groan, Mikey did as asked delivering the first egg along with some clear liquid which began to drip all down the youngest and Don's arms as he lifted the large egg away. 

At once Leo struggled to his feet, this time accepting Raph's help as the pair moved behind Mike, the poor turtle having no dignity.  
Leo's eyes took in the egg, rather than taking it from Don he lowered to all fours, hovering over Mike's behind as beginning to stimulate and clean the other, his rough tongue running soothing circles over the already tired turtle's behind, his poor throbbing tail.  
He didn't stop till Mikey was clean, though looking incredibly sore given the size of the egg he'd passed.

“ I-can't..nope! I'm done..” Raph apologised, quickly going back outside, praying he wouldn’t be needed again. The poor turtle had seem more than enough.

“ Leo?”  
At once Leo crawled around to lie beside Mike, Donnie gently setting the egg in the incubator he'd previously set up, all sets of eyes watched for a moment, looking at the miracle.  
“ I'm here.” He reassured, squeezing the others hand, still groggy from the sedative though far calmer than before with no signs of being hostile, more importantly he was the leader he needed to be.  
Again Mikey's body began to tense up, the same feeling from before rushing over him, knowing the second egg was getting ready to make an appearance.  
“ Push Mikey, push.” Leo commanded, taking his other hand and holding both, letting the other know he was right beside him.

Mikey's tail began to wag, Don applying a hand once more to hold it up. The next egg was coming much faster than the first, and didn't need any help from the family doctor as fluids leaking everywhere lubricated it, the egg dropping safely into Donatello's waiting hands, Mikey letting out a screamed as he passed it, panting heavily from the effort his whole body shaking. 

“ No more..ahh shelll”  
He began to move again, grateful as he felt Leo wipe the cloth over his dripping forehead. Mikey was loose by this point, while it hurt to push- once he'd done that a few times, the eggs began to become easier to lay as the third slipped free to be placed by the other.  
Soon a fourth and fifth joined the party, Mikey's behind dripping and painful.  
Shaking, Mikey collapsed knowing deep down he'd done it- he was empty.

“ Great job Mikey, you're done.” Donnie congratulated, his eyes giving the youngest a check up. Glad everything had gone so smoothly in the end.  
Hearing that Mikey couldn't help but smile, utterly exhausted he simply groaned when Leo pulled him from the birthing area to a cleaner part of the softly built floor, content on both just laying together and letting the moment wash over them, making sure to pull the IV along with them.

“ Leo, we're parents!” Mikey muttered, yawning loudly as he snuggled up against the other. They both fell silent as Donnie carried the eggs over to them, at one Mikey gathered them against him, reaching for Leo so they could enjoy the moment together.  
They shared a quick kiss, touching beaks and letting out low churrs of happiness.  
Leo felt the need to clean his brother once more, moving to Mikey's lower half and opening his legs gently. He spent the new few minutes kneeling on all fours his tongue running soothingly over Mikey's thighs, his beak nuzzling the other before he worked on Mike's stretched and painful looking tail.  
Mikey let out groans of appreciation, his arms still trying to hold the eggs and not squirm as Leo's talented tongue dipped into his stretched cloaca.

That done, Leo simply snuggled up against Mikey and the eggs, acting like a protective shield around all of them.

“ Sleep, both of you.” Don added with a smile, knowing both brothers were exhausted plus some sleep would shake the rest of the sedative from Leo's system. He'd clean up later when the new parents were more with it.  
The door cracked open, revealing a slightly pale Raph, his golden eyes taking in the scene before him,  
“ It's over? Figured since the screaming stopped..”

Raph made his way to Don, at once placing an arm across his shoulder and pulling him against his plastron, tipping the others head back for a quick kiss.  
“ I love ya..but after seeing that..don't get any ideas 'kay?”  
Don took one last look at the sleeping family, unable to keep the smile off his face.  
“Who knows Raph, there could always be a second chapter.”

End. ~


End file.
